


Social Gatherings

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, mentions mpreg, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Johnny meet old collage friends and enemies at a party hosted at Monsters Inc for all the scarers, competition included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Gatherings

“We could always just stay home, you know?” Roy said, finishing buttoning his suit up, then adjusting his tie to fit. He watched Johnny in the mirror, who was slipping into a pair of black dress pants.

“You can stay home if you want; I like these type of events” Johnny said, looking over his shoulder, now properly dressed and primped for their social gathering taking place at Monsters Inc .

“And leave all the crackers and cheese to you? I don’t think so” Roy said jokingly. “And it would be rude, leaving others to suffer in your company alone” He teased, Throwing his own jacket over his shoulders.

“I think they would prefer me over you” Johnny shot back, running his hands down Roy’s shoulders, smoothing out his black sleeves. “I can behave myself at formal events, at least” He gave the other a cheeky smirk.

“I behave..” Roy smiled back playfully, looking over his shoulder to see his husband.

“Don’t kid yourself” he kissed the red monsters lips briefly “You have no manners”

“Well..you have bad breath” Roy’s smiled turned to a more cruel one, with half lidded eyes. Johnny put his paw to his mouth, embarrassed. He punched Roy’s shoulder rather hard causing the other to rub the sore area, but still laughed as Johnny made his way into the bathroom, taking out his toothbrush and cleaning his teeth and tongue.

“hah, Hurry up. We’re going to be late” Roy said, walking up behind Johnny, running his hands down the others clothed hips.

“mm-hmph” Johnny grunted, toothbrush hanging from his maw as the soapy paste covered his lips.

“What’s that Johnny?” Roy whispered into the others ear, putting his chin on Johnny’s shoulder as his red fingers ran down the tight dress pants. Johnny took the tooth brush from his mouth and leaned over to spit into the sink, then proceeded to swat Roy’s hands away. “We don’t have time for any of that Big Red” Johnny said, turning on the tap and filling his paws with water that he used to rinse his mouth out.

Roy took the opportunity to hand Johnny a face towel to dry the fur around his mouth hand paws. “Not too late to enjoy the night at home, just the two of us” Roy made a purring noise, though it sounded forced coming from him

“heh, alone with you? You did say ‘enjoy’ right?” He smirked, tossing the towel back to Roy then heading out of the bathroom, turning off the lights. Roy followed after him, towel already hung up. “I’m looking forward to seeing everyone again” Johnny admitted, having been out of work for the last three weeks.

“Who needs em when you got Big Red to keep you company” Roy continued, teasing of course as he lead the way from their shared bedroom, down the stairs into the Foyay.

“You’re kidding right?” He snickered a bit “No offence Roy, but you’re not the most..cultured monster to talk to” Johnny chose his words carefully, not wanting to come right out an call his husband an idiot.

“Maybe if you had more interesting thing to chat about I could get invested..” Roy said, holding up the car keys and opening the front door for Johnny.

“I’m driving Red” Johnny informed him, taking the eyes from the others fingers before he could argue against it. “I’ll make a note to pick more suitable topics for you next time..” Johnny promised.

“I wanted to drive..” Roy said, shutting and locking the front door then walking on the gravel to their car. “You’re not the best driver Red” Johnny said, stepping into the vehicle.

“I’m fine, so I take a rest risks..” A few being speeding and disrespect for traffic signs. “Gets us there faster”

“You have to work on safer driving habits, I can’t afford to have you kicking the bucket any time soon” Johnny said with a raised brow, looking towards the other. “Pretty soon it’s not just going to be your butt on the line” Roy put his elbow against the car door, leaning into his palm “I guess I could slow down” Roy budged, It would not be nearly as fun but he knew this day would eventually come. “Kiss on it?” Roy smirked, needing some positive reinforcement for his new driving choices.

Johnny rolled his eyes then leaned over the elbow rest separating the two, he puckered his lips and gave Roy a deep kiss, who gladly kissed back before slipping in some tongue. Johnny pulled back in surprise “No one said anything about tongue..” he smirked.

“Didn’t say anything against it either” Roy leaned back onto his side as Johnny started the car.

_______________________________

Roy opened his car door as they pull up in the Monsters Inc drive way, the factory’s was a lot less colourful then Fear Co, which at least had a nice lawn around it.

“Hurry it up Worthington” Roy called, shutting his door as Johnny unbuckled his belt. Roy took a few steps towards the building then stopped to look back at Johnny who locked the car and walked up beside him “What’s the hurry Red?” He took Roy’s hand in his own.

“Just eager to see who showed up” Roy admitted, he’s not seen his Jox brothers in a while, since he ended up going to Fear Co while the others went to Monsters inc and Scream Ind.

The two monsters walked up to the front doors, and already Roy spotted one of his brothers out for a smoke. He opened his arms wide, letting go of Johnny’s paw “Percy!” The purple, one eyed monster looked up “Big Red?!” He shouted upon noticing his passed school mate. “Glad you could make it” He said, taking the others hand in a handshake then bumping chests lightly into a tough hug. When he pulled back he laughed a little at the suit big red was wearing “and you got all dressed up too” He took a drag from his smoke, blowing it away from Johnny and Roy. “Yeah, Johnny picked it out, I refused to wear the pants though” He laughed.

Johnny covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve “I’ll meet you inside Roy” He said, Roy understood why Johnny wanted to get away from the smoke “Grab me some punch while you are in there” He gave a toothy smile, which Johnny returned with an eye roll

“Nice to see you again Percy, hope we can catch up later” He said politely before walking passed the sliding doors, into the building where he could take a deep breath.

“How’s Brynn?” Roy said, looking from the door back to Percy who also turned away from Johnny.

“She’s great, though she’s always on my ass about this smoking habit..” He snickered “You smoke?” He offered out a cigarette for Roy to take

“No thanks, I only have one after an especially stressful day”

“You were never very prone to addiction” Percy took the smokes back, putting them in his own suit pocket “I’m cutting back too. Hopefully I will be off before winter, it sucks having to stand out in the cold for a drag, and the kids hate it”

“How are they doing? I take it you didn’t bring them tonight” Roy questioned the other

“Ohh no, they are at the baby sitters place. Hannah, our youngest, just turned two, Sofia is in the 4th grade now, and Hailey is starting to get a real attitude” He said light hearted. “But I love my girls..You guys plan on getting any?”

“Actually… we are planning on having one” Roy admitted, scratching his side

“Hey that’s great, you guys looking to adopt?”

“Ohh no, Johnny can’t adopt” Roy said laughing a bit, Percy looked a bit confused but smiled anyway “Yeah, I guess he’d want a pure blood huh?” He made light, knowing the Worthington family probably would not take kindly to a child outside their blood line. “How you guys going about it then?”

“Well Johnny’s having it..” Roy said, as calmly as possible. Percy’s smile fell and he looked even more confused “Ohh, I didn’t expect him to do that to himself” He admitted, males having children was not unheard of since there were medical procedures and pills to make it possible, though it was very rare and hardly ever used, since it was more natural for females to carry the young, and adoption was still available and popular, even for couples that could naturally populate.

“ohh..he was not very happy about it either” Roy recalled the first days after the decision was made, Johnny was very melodramatic to says the least.

“I can imagine, seems kinda degrading” Percy said, taking a puff of his almost dead smoke “No offence to him..he just didn’t strike me as the type to ever consider it”

“His father wanted to keep the kid in the family.. and Johnny didn’t think it was fair to get a surrogate just for him” Roy explained.

“heh, his father’s okay with this?” Percy asked doubtful, a male having a child went very much against traditions.

“Ohhh, he won’t be” Roy huffed, know they still had to break to too his beloved father in law “But it’s the closest we could come to accommodate for everyone”

“Wow.. I knew marrying into that family would be a hassle” He took one last drag before throwing the butt to the floor and crushing it under his foot. Roy Shrugged at the comment “It’s not too bad, his parents hardly ever visit” He smirked, “I think my presents wards them off”

“Well congratulations, just don’t let that Worthington turn your kid into a snob” He joked, repeating an insult they often threw at Johnny during their collage years. “Being a father gives you a whole new mind set Roy, it’s pretty amazing.”

“I dono about that Perc” Roy said, walking towards the door with the one eyed monster walking beside. “I’ve not felt anything..” Maybe a little eagerness on occasions

“It’s much too early now, but just give it a few months, you will notice a change”

“You make it sound scary Perc” He laughed, doubtful of the so called changes, but he would not argue it.

______________________

Mike stared at Worthington from across the room, currently chatting with Sulley by the punch bowl, the fluffy blue monster eating what he had stacked onto his plate. Mike was a little bitter that the big horned monster had yet to make an apology, and still seemed to ignore that the green ball even existed. He watched close at his friends expressions, going from joy, to confusion and shock within a moment. Mike huffed loudly. “Can you believe that guy?” He looked at the monster beside him, who happened to be Britney Davis.

“Who?” She asked with a cute pucker in her lips, wide eyed as she tried following Mike’s eye sight. “I thought you and Sullivan were friends?” He said, voice high and innocent, she had not changed a bit from her school days, which was not at all a bad thing.

Mike grumbled “I was talking about Johnny” He scowled, after all this time he still hadn’t gotten an apology from the other, not like Mike cared, except he did. “Once a jerk always a jerk”

“He seemed nice when I talked to him..” She informed

“It’s all an illusion Brit, he’s a master of disguises” he warned.

She giggled happily “Well you are the smart one Mike” She commented. Roy walked into the room then, waving to Perc as he went off to find Brynn. Before noticing Johnny, hidden behind Sullivan by the food his eyes came onto a small, green ball standing across the room, looking less then pleased.

“Hey Little green” He gace a small wave as he approached

“Oh, Hello Roy, nice to see you could make it” He commented “I haven’t seen you in…well years!” He said, the frown turning into a smile, Roy could be thoughtless at times but the two had a pretty friendly relationship. “How are you?”

“I’m great, Working at Fear co as a scarer since collage, I hear you got a pretty snazzy set up here to huh?” He looked around the room, monsters inc was nothing to mock, they were clearly successful and treated their employees well, not that Roy could complain about Fear co either.

“Yeah it’s pretty nice, not right where I wanted to be but I enjoy my job, I work alongside the greatest” He smiled, referring to Sullivan and a few other monsters he worked with when their partners were away for whatever reason.

“I knew you would figure something out with a brain like that” Roy poked the other above his eye, where his brain would be. “Actually I wanted to thank you for the tutoring..” Roy said, He kept it a secret from everyone he could “I would not have passed without all the studying” He smiled, if he had failed that exam he highly doubted Johnny would have given him the time of day, and a repeated year would not be ideal either.

“Don’t mention it, you just needed some motivation” Mike said, Roy was no an idiot, and could pick things up as well as anyone, it was getting him to sit there and learn it that was hard.

“Hey..You seen Johnny around by chance?” Roy asked, Mike gave him an odd, confused look. Why would Roy Growlahan want to find Johnny? When he last saw them in a room together it took their entire fraternities to stop them from mauling one another.

“Hes just over by the punch..” Mike Said slowly, pointing as Roy turned to look. “Oh hey, Big blue is there too” Roy noticed, Mike nodded “Yeah, they’ve been talking” Maybe it was a little late to get even with Worthington now, but Mike could not shake the feeling that he needed some payback, the cocky bastard just got off way to easy. Mike remember the day after the second last event of the scare games, when the campus was in an up roar about the possible victory of these nobody’s that everyone under estimated. Roy made a suggestion to him about how to handle bratty Worthington; one Mike had to turn down due to his small size, and the fact that the bull type monster could easily knock him out cold. But maybe here he should risk it, just one pop and he would be satisfied, even if Worthington tramples on him right after.

But he was much too complacent to do such a thing, wasn’t he?

You should come over and say Hello..” Roy offered, but didn’t like Mike refuse as he began pushing the other forward.

Johnny was the first to notice them coming, smiling as he saw Roy, then giving the same smile to Mike. “Hey Killer” He said with a toothy grin that could have been enough to set Mike off. “Johnny” He said rudely, folding his arms. Johnny gave him an odd look, he knew he had not apologized, but didn’t expect anyone to hold a grudge this long, not even Sullivan had.

Johnny cleared his throat as Roy patted his shoulder, scotching between him and Sullivan to the punch bowl where he poured himself a glass into the all too small plastic cup, down the entire thing with a gulp then pouring a second. “You’d think they would accommodate the bigger monsters” Roy muttered, which Sullivan could not help but agree with. Johnny on the other hand rolled his eyes; sure he was large but had self-restraint.

“What’s the matter Worthington?” Mike asked, oddly spiteful. Johnny cocked his eyebrow “Roy has no sense of moderation..”

“Who are you to judge Roy?” Mike said poking Johnny’s chest “You really get on my nerves flea bag”

“Wow Mike, relax its okay” Roy said, giving Johnny a confused looked, obviously he had not expected Mike to be so moody tonight, nor did he expect Mike to lash out on Johnny.

“It’s not okay Roy” The green monster said, putting up his hand to silent both Roy and the quiet spoken Sullivan. “You’re a jerk Worthington, It’s almost been ten years and you still mock and belittle us. We’re not in collage anymore, you’re not king around here, were equals” He breathed clenching his fists “Roy might not be the most sophisticated guy around, but he’s a hell of a lot nicer than you are” Mike made a bold move then, bringing his first up he pulled his hand back. Mike knew it was stupid, Johnny wouldn’t be hurt by his scrawny hands and 0% muscle mass but it was the thought that counted, he was no longer a naive freshman who would let his friends be insulted, not that he ever allowed it.

Johnny’s eyes widened at the incoming punch, he luckily had quick reflexes and blocked his gut with his palm, closing it on Mike fist to keep him from trying a second time. “Mike..I already know; I married him after all” He said, making a point to wiggle his ring finger for Mike to make note. Mike seemed bewildered by the news, and a little off put, not that they were two men married, but that any monster in his right mind would be willing to marry Johnny. Mike looked up to Red, who put his hand up, showing an identical thick golden band around his finger.

“You can’t punch me right now Mike, I’m carrying..” He said subtly “You can take a swing at me in a few months, K beach ball?” he promised with a small chuckle, thinking to how little an impact the hit would make, even if this one landed it was so pitifully weak he doubted It would have wrinkled his suit.

“W..wait, you?” Mike took a step back, putting his hand down

Johnny sighed “Yeah” It was not something he liked to bring up, it seemed so..feminine to do what he was doing.

Sulley came in, wanting to aid in cooling Mike, he was his best friend after all, and much more trustworthy then Johnny was “Johnny was just wishing us luck on the scare record” He informed “Now that he’s on leave its just us and Randall..”

“Yeah, you boys have a head start now” Johnny smirked arrogantly, joking that he may catch back up, but knowing that would not happen.

“Oh I’m so sorry” He suddenly felt awful, he could have really hurt Johnny; so his arrogant mind thought. “I was just remembered when Roy said I should take a swing at you—“

“Roy told you to?” Johnny cut Mike off, crossing his arms and glared at the red monster.

“What? wait, no I didn’t” He put up his hands in defense, sweating a little as Johnny looked ready to castrate him.

“No, no, no” Mike tried to clear the tension “Not now! Back in University..” Johnny still looked annoyed, even with the clearance “You were recommending people to punch me in school..?”

Roy flushed, he remembered that. It happened one day when Johnny was especially annoying, and he ended up venting to Mike. He looked to his husband, an apologetic look on his face “It was years ago!…and you were sort of a jerk” He said, the last line was probably better kept quiet, but Roy was never one to think before he spoke. “You can say that again” Sulley agreed with a sip of his punch.

“I should have known you had something to do with this” Johnny said light hearted “You do more harm than good, you know?” he smirked a bit then looked towards Mike again. “But uh—I guess I do owe you an apology…” It hurt him to say it, but he had promised Roy he would apologize to Mike and Sulley when he had the chance. “I didn’t treat you guys the best.. Sorry ” It was short, but at least it was out in the open now.

“ohh” Mike said, to say the least he never expected this “Thanks for that. It actually means a lot to hear. I guess in the end the prank sorta pushed everyone to train hard..I mean without it we probably would have lost eventually..”

“Hear that, Johnny? If you were not such a douche Roar omega roar would have won” Roy mused, which earned him an elbow in the gut. “Thanks, I realized that” Although in the end they did win upon hearing OK cheated, they were still considered the losers to everyone who witnessed the games.

MIke smiled a bit, he finally felt like he could lighten up and enjoy the party. “Well.. this night is turning out to be one surprise after another. How long have you two been married? It’s a wonder we have not heard”

“Three years” Roy answered quickly, to which Johnny gave him a look “Do you want to think that number over again?” He asked, Roy got the hint and began thinking it through, bad with dates and numbers. “Ohh Four years since last month” He fixed his answer, which satisfied Johnny. “Sorry you didn’t get an invite little green” Roy apologized “It was a very small ceremony” Roy put his hand up to cover his mouth as if telling a secret “We had to do it before his father found out..” Roy laughed; it took him five years to convince Johnny to marry him, and two just to get him to sign the papers.

“Congratulations guys..” Sulley said. He always figured Johnny would have grown up by now, unlike Mike who still imagined Johnny had stayed the same, a rude, mean spirited frat boy, but The green ball pleasantly surprised by what he was seeing, though he would not kid himself, he was still egotistical, insensitive and sort of unpleasant if in his company more than the recommended amount of time.

As the night continued on Johnny enjoyed himself, making chit chat to some old friends and collage buddies that were all wondering what Johnny Worthington was up to these days, of course he avoided the subject of his pregnancy when he could, but in some cases he was a little more willing to share. He just hoped it would be a while until the gossip vine made its way to his father.

But he also took note of Roy’s mood, which got more and more irritated as the night went, perhaps all the hassle was getting to him. Johnny walked up behind his husband and whispered “You ready to go?” He asked, he still had some people to talk with, but he could get their contacts later, for now he would get Roy home.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here” Roy said, sounding agitated. They slipped out with only a few good byes to those who saw them leaving, and were smoking out front. Johnny could not be more relived when they made it to the car, Roy hadn’t said a word to him as they walked the parking lot.

Before unlocking the car Johnny folded his arms and leaned on the hood “Hey, you alright?” He asked, sincerely concerned “Something happen in there..?”

“Well..yeah..Mike could have hurt you in there..” Though it was not Johnny Roy was honestly concerned for, as the other could very well take a hit.

“haha!” Johnny laughed at that “Ohh, is that all? Mike couldn’t have hurt a fly with that punch” He said, unlocking the car door and sliding into the driver’s seat. Roy opened his own side and looked at Johnny “Yeah but that is just Mike..what if it had been Sulley, Or someone else who has the motivation to give you a bloodied lip”

Johnny frowned at how serious Roy was taking it all. “Listen Red, no one is going to punch me..” He said as the other slipped into his seat. Johnny turned his upper body to face Roy putting his paw on Roy’s arm. “I can handle myself, I’m not weak you know..” He gave a little smile “Hell, I’ve beaten you in fights..” He turned back to the wheel, turning the car on.

“It’s getting into fights that bothers me..” He murmured.

“Comon Red, aren’t I supposed to be the one with the mood swings?” He laughs at his own joke.

“I’m just concerned, seeing them all reminded me about all the enemies you made..”

“Roy..I was beloved in collage” He said, which was very true, he had more fans than enemies. “You are exaggerating the number of people who want to punch me..”

Roy huffed and sat back as Johnny looked out the back window, and slowly backed the car up. “I guess you are right..” Roy said, not looking entirely convinced.

“Well..there is nothing we can do if I am wrong” Johnny said without looking at Roy, he put the car into drive and sped off. “We will just deal with these things as the come… I will avoid any trouble the best I can” He smiled, still looking ahead at the road which was pretty vacant.

When they stopped at a red light at a dead intersection Johnny looked over to see his passenger smiling at him. “what?” he asked.

“Nothing..” Roy looked forward again. “Just..thinking” He guessed it would all work out, maybe he was being a little overly sensitive, Johnny could handle himself. “I guess I should not underestimate you..”

“No, you shouldn’t” He huffed, starting up the car again as a green light flashed on. He looked to the clock located on the dash; it was only 11:30 on a Friday. “What will we do with all this spare time..” He questioned giving Roy a suggestive look.

“heh, I have a few ideas” He said, unbuttoning the shirt that he was eager to get out of, it was not his style, or very comfortable. “I’m still game for that enjoyable evening I suggested earlier if you are..”


End file.
